Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite
by Emina Hikary
Summary: Justo cuando creía que podía resignarse a vivir sin él es que le llega la certeza de que volverá a verlo. Más que un monólogo desesperado, una resignación a resignarse. A saber que volverán a encontrarse luego de 17 meses de dolorosa ausencia.


Hi!

Aquí un ichiruki, mi parejita obsesión de Bleach *o*

Para los que no lo sepan, como yo hasta hace poco, este es uno de los endings de Bleach, y de los más ichirukis.

Un querido amigo bleachero, a quien le dedico este fic me dijo que esta canción seria su canción para mi, estaba muy seguro de que me gustaría y no se equivocó. Y entre grandes faltas de inspiración no pude evitar ponerme a escribir un fic basado en ella.

Pueden considerarlo como la contraparte de "Un monologo desesperado", este sería el monologo de Rukia, claro, no tan desesperado como el de ichigo, más bien resignado a no poder resignarse.

**Declaimer:** Ni Bleach ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, si lo hicieran habría Ichiruki y hitsuhina y Gin no estaría ¿muerto? xDD

**Aeguis**, aunque no seas fan del ichiruki, esto va dedicado para vos, por inspirarme **3**

_Espero que les guste n.n_

* * *

><p>"<em>Me pregunto si puedo continuar con la velocidad del mundo sin ti."<em>

**Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite**

Ya han pasado 17 meses.

17 meses de reorganización, 17 meses de relativa paz, 17 meses sin él.

No fue menos doloroso para mí pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Ver su rostro diciendo adiós, y rogándome con la mirada que no desapareciera, porque sé que de sus labios no saldrían las palabras, estrujó mi corazón de tal manera que hasta hoy puedo sentirlo estremecerse.

¿Qué estarás haciendo allí sin mí? No me he atrevido a ir a verte porque solo sería incrementar el dolor. Costó tanto, como no te imaginas hacerme la idea de que no volveríamos a vernos, había días en que era más fácil, y las distracciones cotidianas los hacían más llevaderos, pero había otros en que cada aroma en el aire me recordaba a ti. Pero entonces, justo cuando comenzaba a creer que podría vivir sin preguntarme por ti todos los días llegan las nuevas noticias.

¡Hey, Rukia! - interrumpe mis pensamientos.

Hola, Renji.

Tonta, ¿qué es esa cara? Debes estar feliz de que verás a Ichigo otra vez. Imagínate la cara del idiota cuando vea que ya eres una flamante teniente. – él también está feliz por esto aunque no quiera demostrarlo.

Son muchos los que se alegran de poder establecen contacto nuevamente, aunque eso signifique nuevos problemas. Y es que separar a ichigo de los problemas parece misión imposible, aún sin poderes los continúa atrayendo.

Claro que estoy feliz, Renji. Es solo que… - me interrumpe.

Solo que nada, Rukia. Cambia esa cara de angustia. Debo irme a terminar el papeleo y nos vemos luego. – y se fue como llego.

Es solo que de esta manera jamás podré acostumbrarme a vivir sin ti.

_**¡Te amo! Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez llovía a cántaros, ¿verdad?**_**  
><strong>_**Aunque llovía era obvio que habías estado llorando**_

No he podido sacar de mi mente el día que nos conocimos. Todo parecía un accidente, pero después de todo, nuestros pasos estuvieron siempre siendo guiados.

Llovía, tanto fuera como dentro de tu corazón, lo vi enseguida pero me costó un poco más entenderlo. Pero finalmente aprendí a conocerte como sé que tú aprendiste a conocerme a mí.

Me dijiste mil veces que ese día cambie tu vida, pero lo cierto, Ichigo, es que tú cambiaste la mía.

Y después de todo que importa si nuestro encuentro estuviera planeado, qué importa si estaba destinada a encontrarte allí y pasarte mis poderes, lo importante, Ichigo, es que nuestro sentimientos no eran parte de ningún plan. No, simplemente nacieron, evolucionaron, crecieron más allá de lo que nos permitimos, decir incluso que se salieron de control, de mi control, no estaría errado.

_**¡Te amo! Estabas ahí sola y con el corazón lleno de tristeza**_**  
><strong>_**No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que me enamoré de ti**_

_**Porque conozco la causa de que derramases tus lágrimas**_**  
><strong>_**Quiero estar cerca de ti para así limpiarlas todas ellas**_

_Y yo no estaba en mejores condiciones que tú. Mi corazón tampoco estaba preparado para enfrentar la vida, yo también he sufrido, a mí también me han lastimado, y aún así tú me demostraste cuan reconfortante puede ser tener a alguien que se preocupe por ti y por quien preocuparte, alguien capaz de enfrentar a todo el mundo por rescatarte, alguien que te ofrezca nada, sino un incondicional e imposible amor, pero que es más que suficiente._

_Y así aprendí a amarte y a comprenderte, a respetar tus tiempos. Cuando supe la verdadera razón de tus lágrimas, de tu lluvia, te apoye en silencio, porque supe que no necesitabas otra cosa, y yo tampoco la necesitaba._

_Solo estar allí sentada junto a ti sin decir nada ninguno de los dos era suficiente para entendernos. Por eso nunca nos pedimos nada, y siempre nos dimos todo, ni en nuestras despedidas fuimos capaces de decirnos más que adiós._

_**Te protegeré de todo lo que te haga sufrir, no importa si no puedo hacer nada más**_**  
><strong>_**No puedo hacerlo a la perfección mas me aseguraré de hacerte feliz**_**  
><strong>_**Y que, por difíciles que se puedan poner las cosas**_**  
><strong>_**Te prometo que siempre te protegeré sin que importe nada más**_

_Sé también que muchas veces intentaste comprenderme y fallaste, pero todo lo hice para protegerte, así como tú intentabas protegerme a mí. Perdóname por haber tratado de alejarte algunas veces, pero ambos sabemos que no puede ser de otra manera._

_No, no puede, y sin embargo seguimos tratado de hacerlo posible. ¿Por qué no podemos resignarnos a la realidad? ¿Por qué no podemos aceptar de una vez por todas que lo nuestro será siempre imposible? No puedo pedirte que renuncies a tu mundo, así como tú no puedes pedirme que renuncie al mío, no sería justo para nadie, y sin embargo volveremos a encontrarnos, y todo el avance que hayamos logrado se esfumará con una sola mirada._

_Solo eso es suficiente, ni una sola palabra, solo tus ojos y los míos encontrándose una vez más._

_**¡Te amo! Las primeras palabras que oíste de mí fueron "no llores", ¿verdad?**_**  
><strong>_**Me estabas contando una mentira, pero aún seguías llorando**_**  
><strong>_**¡Te amo! Incluso aunque estés criticándote por no ser capaz de reírte**_**  
><strong>_**Adoro cada segundo que paso junto a ti**_

_**Mientras duraba la tormenta fui a buscarte**_**  
><strong>_**Me prometí protegerte cuando te vi en medio de la lluvia**_**  
><strong>_**Te protegeré de todo lo que te haga sufrir, no importa si no puedo hacer nada más**_

Y es que después de tanto por lo que hemos atravesado juntos, peleas, mentiras, verdades, destinos cruzados o manipulados, no queda más que aceptarlo, nos pertenecemos, aunque no podamos tenernos.

Y ahora llueve.

Y ese día que me conocí tu dolor, tu verdadero dolor, también llovía. Igual que cuando nos conocimos. Fuimos marcados por la lluvia, ¿acaso cuando vuelva a encontrarte también lloverá?

Y ese día, bajo la lluvia, te comprendí un poco más, aprendí a aceptar y acompañarte en tu dolor, comprendí que eras lo que quería y quiero proteger, aunque para protegerte deba alejarme de ti.

_**Puede que no sea perfecto mas conseguiré hacerte feliz**_**  
><strong>_**No me preocupa si otras personas me critican por ello**_**  
><strong>_**Te prometo que siempre te protegeré sin que importe nada más**_**  
><strong>_**Hasta que pase una estrella fugaz acompasaré mi respiración a la tuya**_

_¿Pero sabes qué ichigo? No hay nada que desee más que estar allí a tú lado. Aún con todo el mundo en contra, ambos mundos en contra, renunciaría a todo por ti, si eso no fuera a dañarte._

_Necesito que sepas, que todo lo hago por ti y para protegerte, aunque me equivoque, y estoy convencida de que me he equivocado, lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, aunque signifique que no pueda tenerte, que no pueda verte todos los días, que no podamos tener otra de nuestras tontas peleas y no pueda oír tu voz decir mi nombre una vez más, como tatas veces en mis sueños desde que ya no te veo._

_Aunque verte feliz signifique renunciar a ti y a nuestros lazos, si es por tan solo verte sonreír puedes estar seguro que lo haría._

_Pero te oigo gritar mi nombre en mis sueños._

_**Rezo por ser capaz de protegerte, a ti que rezas a las constelaciones**_**  
><strong>_**Cuando mi vida acabe quiero que estés cerca de mí**_**  
><strong>_**Al menos en ese último instante deseo que veles mi descanso**_**  
><strong>_**Te protegeré de todo lo que te haga sufrir, no importa si no puedo hacer nada más**_

_Pero ahora sé que volveremos a vernos y eso ya no me deja dormir. Y se también todo lo que estas luchando por volver a ser quien eres._

_Porque ese de estos 17 meses no eres tú. No, no eres el Ichigo que adoro, el ichigo que parte el mundo en dos por proteger a los que quiere, el ichigo que pelea sus propias peleas y también las mías, porque las toma como propias._

_No, ese chico normal que asiste a clases y hace sus tareas no eres tú._

_¿Sabes, Ichigo? Tal vez nosotros no tengamos un final feliz, no, porque no somos los príncipe y princesa de la historia, somos los guerreros, y todos sabemos que los guerreros no la pasan tan bien como los príncipes, y que muchas veces el final feliz no se extiende para ellos. ¿Pero sabes una cosa Ichigo? Me gusta que seamos los guerreros, me gusta que luchemos uno por el otro, aunque nuestro final sea incierto. ¿Y sabes qué más? El día que luche mi última batalla quiero que estés ahí para tomar mi mano, quiero que seas lo último que vea, mi último recuerdo, y si muero protegiéndote se que moriré feliz._

_**No puedo hacerlo a la perfección mas aseguraré de hacerte feliz**_**  
><strong>_**No puedo hacer milagros, pero que pueda estar contigo ya es un milagro de por sí**_**  
><strong>_**Te prometo que siempre te protegeré sin que importe nada más**_

_Porque Ichigo, yo pude haber parado la lluvia en tu interior, pero tú paraste la lluvia en el mío._

_Y eso es un milagro, cualquiera sea la interpretación que quieras darle a la palabra._

_Por eso mañana cuando te vea solo será necesario que tus ojos se crucen con los míos, y tus labios pronuncien mi nombre en un susurro de confusión y esperanza, para que deje todo mi mundo por ti, y la lluvia se detenga una vez más._

_Porque hoy ambas lluvias caen con fuerza, pero mañana, ambas pararan._

_Porque pudieron haber manipulado nuestros destinos, Ichigo, pero nuestros sentimientos son nuestros, y aunque no podamos vivirlos como quisiéramos, nadie puede cambiarlos._

_Porque nada ni nadie va a cambiar nuestros mundos, más que nosotros mismo._

"S_in blandir la espada no puedo protegerte, blandiendo la espada no puedo abrazarte"_

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>


End file.
